


Boy look at you

by irishniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, I have no excuse for this, Ibiza, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Top Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishniall/pseuds/irishniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, it was a bit presumptuous of him to call Nick his boy, the man was after all few years older than him, but in his mind Louis would always refer to him as his boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy look at you

Louis looked down as his phone vibrated against his naked hip. He was lounging on the big white sofa, the towel which previously covered his hips now tangled between his feet. He tapped the screen and chuckled as he saw the new instagram notification.

_nicholasgrimshaw: Niiight from Ibiza ❤_

He smiled softly and sat up, grimacing as his knees cracked. He wasn’t that old, was he? He slung the towel around his hips and walked over to the door leading to the patio. The sun was already vanishing behind Ibiza’s hills and the last sunrays barely reached the pool, where his boy was swimming his last rounds.

Really, it was a bit presumptuous of him to call Nick his boy, the man was after all few years older than him, but in his mind Louis would always refer to him as his boy.

He walked down the stairs to the pool and discarded the towel before lowering himself slowly into the cool water. Nick already noticed his presence and grinned at him.

“How nice of you to join me, Tomlinson.”, he teased and swam to Louis, crowding the smaller boy against the pool wall.

“Ah yes, the pool offers quite a nice view.”, Louis bantered back, his hands running up and down Nick’s wet back before encircling his neck.

Nick only chuckled before leaning down and kissing the singer. It was supposed to be a slow, romantic kiss, but it was impossible with Louis’ nature to keep it level-headed and soon their tongues battled for dominance in a hot open-mouthed kiss. Louis groaned as Nick dropped one hand to his bum, his thumb grazing his hole.

“Inside, want you inside me”, Louis gasped and Nick responded with a growl, lifting the singer up to the tiles surrounding the pool with ease before climbing out after him. Water descended from Nick’s toned body and Louis’ gulped loudly before standing up and taking Nick’s hand, hurrying to the bedroom.

As soon as they entered, Louis was spun around and pressed against the door, the cool wood a pleasant surprise against his hot skin. He gasped and a quiet moan escaped him as Nick sucked on the spot between his neck and his shoulder. “I am going destroy you”, Nick breathed against his toned skin and Louis just whimpered, already overwhelmed.

They tumbled to the king-sized bed and Nick man-handled him onto his front, pushing a pillow under his hips and running calming hands down his sides. “I’m going to eat you out and fuck you hard, baby”, Nick murmured into his ear and Louis suppressed a groan. “Then get on with it, fucker” He bit back and it was supposed to be collected, but it came out breathy and desperate.

Nick landed a hard smack on his butt and Louis moaned loudly before pushing back, silently asking for more. “Don’t get impatient or we will stop.”, Nick warned him, sounding calm and collected, the stark opposite to Louis. It has always been like this, Nick being dominant and unaffected while Louis fell apart under his hands.

Louis buried his hands in his arms as he felt Nick spreading his cheeks, breath ghosting over his hole. The taller man had rimmed him before, but to Louis it felt as electrifying and intense as during the first time. He whined impatiently, gasping as Nick smacked him again. “Stop moving”, he ordered and Louis complied and lay completely still, only his back muscles flexed with tension.

Nick took his time, admiring the delicious body lain out before him. Water droplets still glistened on the singer’s skin and he leaned down, catching one with his tongue. He smiled when he felt Louis shudder and licked down until he reached the boy’s curvy hips.

Louis whimpered, his breath speeding up as he finally felt Nick’s tongue grazing his hole. The man started with tiny kitten licks and it made Louis fall apart, his cheeks hot as he whined for more. He felt tears forming as Nick dipped his tongue in, sending bolts of pleasure up his spine. He buried his face in his arms and sobbed, gasping for air between small moans. He wanted to push back against Nick’s tongue and reach the edge of release, but Nick held him down easily, his hands kneading Louis’ cheeks teasingly, electing a curse from the younger man.

Nick continued to eat him out with vigour, not minding the spit which tripped down his chin. Too soon, Louis was shaking, desperately trying to get friction, but he was forced to lie still. His breath came in little gasps and tiny whimpers accompanied them. “Please, please, please”, he whined, “let me come, Nick, please.”

Suddenly, Nick’s tongue vanished and Louis’ protesting sob got stuck in his throat. His cock was trapped between his body and the white sweat-dampened sheets, already leaking precum. He ground down, finally getting a bit of friction, but Nick was quick to press down one hand on his lower back, securing him against the bed. “I told you not to move”, he growled and accented each word with a hard smack on Louis’ bum.

“I’m sorry, i’m sorry, please just let me come”, Louis mewled and the tears which previously pooled in his eyes, finally trickled down his cheeks. Nick crawled up, covering Louis’ smaller frame and turned his head, kissing him hungrily. Louis went boneless underneath him, succumbing to the rough yet sweet kiss.

He gasped as he felt Nick’s cold lube-covered fingers against his sensitive rim. “Shh”, Nick whispered softly as he inserted one, moving in and out slowly. Louis relaxed and pushed back, silently demanding more. His boyfriend chuckled and complied, easily moving a second finger along the first. He scissored them, eliciting a whimper from Louis and a long drawn-out groan when he crooked them just right, pressing exactly against Louis’ prostate.

“I’m ready, Nick, please, want you in me.”, the singer demanded, slightly grimacing as the other man removed his fingers, leaving him open and wanting more.

Not a minute later he felt something bigger pressing against hole. “Fuck, you are still so tight even after a good fingering.” Nick groaned as he sunk in slowly, not wanting to hurt him. The tight heat felt amazing around his neglected cock and suddenly he was close to the edge, a moan ripped from him.

He was hovering on his hands and knees over Louis’ body and focused on the way the smaller boy clenched the sheets in his hands and how his sweat-covered body tensed beneath him for a couple of agonizing seconds before he relaxed, giving Nick his unspoken consent to move.

Nick began with slow, deep thrusts which made Louis whimper and groan, his voice cracking as he begged for more. “Please, Nick, please please please.” The words tumbled out of his mouth between breathy whines.

“Fuck, baby, you are so good for me, so tight around me, fuck you feel so good, Lou” Nick answered, his voice shaky as he moved faster, pushing in and out at a fast pace. He slowed down shortly to change his angle and when he moved in again, Louis let out a weak scream. “Oh god, right there, please”, he sobbed and his body shuddered.

“Right there?”, Nick asked teasingly as he grazed the boy’s prostate again and basked in the answering moans. Instead of speeding up and keeping the angle, he slipped out of Louis, eliciting a desperate groan. “Shh, baby, you are gonna ride me and be a good boy, won’t you?”, he asked and Louis nodded while sitting up.

He looked destroyed, eyes red and teary, old tear stains on his cheeks and his lips shiny and obscenely red. Nick lay down on his back, putting his hands behind his back, smiling at his boyfriend teasingly.

“Go on, be a good boy and work for your release.” He said. Louis bit his lip and nodded again, straddling him and supporting his body on unsteady hands. With his knees either side of Nick’s waist, he reached behind himself and guided Nick’s cock in, groaning at the pressure.

“Fuck, you are so big.”, he groaned, sliding down inch for inch until his arse was nestled against Nick’s lap. He rolled his hips slowly, face tight with concentration and a flush working its way down Louis’ chest. He kept the pace slow, gently rocking back and forth with tiny movements, Nick’s cock shifting inside him.

“God, baby, you look so good.”, Nick groaned, sliding his hands down Louis’s sides until they rested on his hips. “So good for me, Lou.” The singer whimpered at the words and nodded, moving faster. He wanted to be good for Nick, wanted to please him like nobody else could.

He rested his hands against Nick’s chest to gain leverage and began to ride him properly, his fingernails leaving red scratches on the older man’s body as he worked himself up and down. Nick moaned and watched him through half-lidded eyes, noticing the way Louis threw his head back, his neck veins standing out as he swallowed around a gasp of air.

Louis worked himself up and down hard, relishing in the pleasure as he nailed his prostate. His thighs began to shake from the exercise and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He pushed back the white fog in his mind and focused on the man under him, slamming down even quicker. “Oh god, so close, so close, let me come, please”, he begged with a raspy voice, eyes dark and pleading.

Nick groaned, his fingers digging into Louis’ sides in a way that would leave bruises for days. He was close and so was Louis. He bent his knees and fucked up hard into Louis twice before spilling into him with a guttural groan. Louis followed him only seconds later, coming with a shout as he covered Nick’s belly and chest in white.

Still lost in the white haze of pleasure, Louis leaned down and kissed his boyfriend softly while he lifted himself up with a groan, the drag of Nick’s cock slipping out of him always a tad uncomfortable. His orgasm left him boneless and he sagged down next to Nick, burrowing his head in his shoulder.

Nick chuckled at his antics and stroked through the feathery brown hair. “Come on, love, we have to clean up.” He murmured after a few seconds of blissful silence. Louis protested weakly, clinging to his body, not wanting to let him go. Nick laughed quietly before freeing himself from Louis, leaving him whining and cold.

He walked to the near bathroom still naked and splashed some water in his face before grabbing a towel and cleaning himself. After he didn’t look like he jumped out straight from a porno anymore, he took another towel for Louis and made his way back to their bed.

Louis hadn’t moved while he was away, still lying in the dirty sheets, his chest rising slowly. The singer opened his eyes as he heard Nick and smiled at him serenely, not moving an inch. Nick just shook his head and leaned down to kiss him softly as he cleaned him.

“Get up, love, we have to change the sheets.” Nick persuaded Louis into moving. “Why, are you afraid to sleep in your own body fluids?”, the singer teased back but sat up, fingers trying to fix his fringe. “No,love .” Nick answered with a grin and wrapped his fingers around Louis’ wrist, dragging him to the white sofa in the open living room. “I’m just not as filthy as you are.”

_nicholasgrimshaw: enjoying ibiza with @louist91 ❤_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
